Chacob's first time
by Rainyandbowey
Summary: Who will end up with who? Will Charlie and Jacob have a future? This is not a Bellice, or a Beleah, but it's something new. Lemons included in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Twilight**** In the perspective of: Charlie and Jacob**

Charlies pov.

I was sitting watching baseball on the flat screen. Bella was out tonight with her boyfriend 'Edward', but I honestly think hes gay. Jacob's not, Jacob's a good boy, which is why I think he's right for Bells.

I'd been sitting here for hours and was about to drift off when I was startled fully awake by 3 friendly thumps at the door. I wearily got up and was greeted by Jacobs cute, warm smile. He's so dreamy, I thought to myself.

"Ermm...Charlie, what are you staring at?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Your titties, what?" I said dreamily while struggling for words "Erm, i mean, your new..BELT, I like it," I forced the words out of my mouth, I can't believe I just admitted that.. I wonder whats underneath, wait, what am I thinking? "She'll be back soon," I said quickly

"Who?" he asked, still confused.

I rolled my eyes, "Bella."

"Umm, i did'nt ask for her?" Hiis confusion turned the words in to a question.

"...Would you like to come in?" I asked politely, totally meaning the opposite.

He looked hopeful, "In where?"

"In my arse...I mean my mouth...I mean my HOUSE! Come in, come in. Is there anything i can get you?" I asked, trying to rearrange my wild thoughts. As if it wasn't obvious.

His gaze slid down me, only for a second, but one that I noticed, and then he answered, "No thanks, but I really need to talk to you." He sounded nervous when he said the last part, but I ignored it, wondering what he wanted to talk about. My mind was wondering, and before I could stop, I found myself hugging Jacob. "Umm...Bells said I should be more welcoming to guests." Stupid. Just stupid.

But Jacob's reaction was different to the one I expected to get, so I was suprised when he hugged me back, saying, "Maybe I should be more welcoming, too." I felt myself go slightly hard at this.

"Your welcome in my anus..." I said, wondering where that had come from, but finding that I didn't actually care too much.

"Do you have a bed?" he asked, sounding even more hopeful.

"Yes," I answered, throwing a shoe at him, "I like it rough." I warned as I pulled him up the stairs. And that was when he growled like a wolf, but it wasn't a menacing sound; it actually turned me on. "Cute. And I like your discription of '_talk'._"

When we got in to my room, he growled again, and threw me on to the bed, pulling off his top. He totally suprise me by his fierceness, which i mistook for eagerness, and then he leaned in close to my head, like he was going to kiss me, and i closed my eyes. So i didn't see when he bit off my face.

**THE END**

**Authers note: this is not the end; he didn't really bite his face off, it was a much nicer ending than that; for those two at least. Find out what really happened in the next chapter, which is also a lemon. You have been warned. BTW, the first chapter is meant to be stupid, but the others will be more serious. So please review and thanks for reading :D**

**jacobs pov:**

I threw off my top, while Charlie watched me from the bed. Although i'm secretly seeing Edward, while he is with that tramp for a cover up story, Charlie has always been second man on my list.

When he started unbuttoning his shirt, I watched him with obvious curiosity, my need to touch his body almost overwhelming. But I controlled my emotions, and it was worth it, too. Because when he had finished taking off his shirt and pants, and I had taken mine off too, he looked up at me and smirked, and then, with a questioning glance, which I answered with a quick head bob, he slowley started sliding down my underwear, and I joined him by pulling off his own.

Then I pulled him on to the bed, resting my hand on his chest, and he said, "Go for it," clearly meaning that he wanted me to carry on, even more, so I did. I slowly dragged my hand down his body, loving the feel of it, and when I reached the tip of his penis, he let out a small moan, and that completely made my decision. I cupped his penis in my hand, and, slowly at first, but building pace with confidence, started rubbing it up and down, causing him to make sexy noises, and to start releasing his samen in to my hand, and on to the bed.

After a few minutes of this, he grabbed my penis, and did the same to me, making me moan, and I felt a warmth seeping out of me. Then it got interesting. While he pumped me with one hand, he started kissing me, and feeling me everywhere (and I _mean_ everywhere) with his free hand.

I loved the sensations I got whenever he touched me, like I was being elcetricuted, but instead of hurting, it turned me on even more. So I felt his body, wanting him to feel what I did, too, and we were like this for a while.

Then, suprising me by how much he must want all of this, he turned, so I could see his rear, and looked at me with a patient, waiting expression, until understanding dawned across my face, and I acted on his request. I slowly started entering him, his moans and groans making my semen flow freeley and quickly, without showing any sign of ever wanting to stop. I went in and out, in and out, until we swapped, and it was my turn.

As soon as he entered me, I made a bit of noise, and I understood why he enjoyed it so much; it didn't hurt, not in the slightest, but it felt like...I didn't know how to describe it: it was probably as nice as, or even nicer than eating your favourite food in heaven times 10. And I wasn't exaggerating.

I had been in this house before, so I knew that you couldn't hear the door opening or closing from this room. But I couldn't concentrate on that right now; Charlie had pulled all of my attention to him when he put my penis in his mouth, so what happened next was worse then anything else. It was horrible. Edward(!) and Bella walked in through Charlie's bedroom door, and were standing there with twin masks of horror on their faces, even though I knew they were for completely different reasons.

Suddenly, Edward's shock turned in to white hot fury and betrayal, and he stepped forward and yelled," How could you do this to me Jacob? We were going so well, and now, you're cheating on me with a man that is old enough to be your dad! We're through!"

"What? You two were together?" Came Charlie's and Bella's voices, almost in unison, Charlie looking sad and disappointed, and Bella just had even more shock on her face. I couldn't make my mouth move; instead I grabbed my clothes, and ran out of the house as quick as I could (which was pretty fast, considering the andrenaline rush I'd been having for the past-I looked at my phone and was quite shocked at how long I'd been there-2 and a half hours. How would I explain that one to Billy? Oh god!

**Authers note: Well, you may kill us for turning Jacob gay, but we thought that you need something different, but still fun. This is not the last chapter, so everything could change in the next few, and we don't know as we havn't made it yet :) We hope you enjoyed the story so far, and please review and suggest improvements, thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**jacobs pov:**

I threw off my top, while Charlie watched me from the bed. Although i'm secretly seeing Edward, while he is with that tramp for a cover up story, Charlie has always been second man on my list.

When he started unbuttoning his shirt, I watched him with obvious curiosity, my need to touch his body almost overwhelming. But I controlled my emotions, and it was worth it, too. Because when he had finished taking off his shirt and pants, and I had taken mine off too, he looked up at me and smirked, and then, with a questioning glance, which I answered with a quick head bob, he slowly started sliding down my underwear, and I joined him by pulling off his own.

Then I pulled him on to the bed, resting my hand on his chest, and he said, "Go for it," clearly meaning that he wanted me to carry on, even more, so I did. I slowly dragged my hand down his body, loving the feel of it, and when I reached the tip of his penis, he let out a small moan, and that completely made my decision. I cupped his penis in my hand, and, slowly at first, but building pace with confidence, started rubbing it up and down, causing him to make sexy noises, and to start releasing his samen in to my hand, and on to the bed.

After a few minutes of this, he grabbed my penis, and did the same to me, making me moan, and I felt a warmth seeping out of me. Then it got interesting. While he pumped me with one hand, he started kissing me, and feeling me everywhere (and I _mean_ everywhere) with his free hand.

I loved the sensations I got whenever he touched me, like I was being elcetricuted, but instead of hurting, it turned me on even more. So I felt his body, wanting him to feel what I did, too, and we were like this for a while.

Then, suprising me by how much he must want all of this, he turned, so I could see his rear, and looked at me with a patient, waiting expression, until understanding dawned across my face, and I acted on his request. I slowly started entering him, his moans and groans making my semen flow freeley and quickly, without showing any sign of ever wanting to stop. I went in and out, in and out, until we swapped, and it was my turn.

As soon as he entered me, I made a bit of noise, and I understood why he enjoyed it so much; it didn't hurt, not in the slightest, but it felt like...I didn't know how to describe it: it was probably as nice as, or even nicer than eating your favourite food in heaven times 10. And I wasn't exaggerating.

I had been in this house before, so I knew that you couldn't hear the door opening or closing from this room. But I couldn't concentrate on that right now; Charlie had pulled all of my attention to him when he put my penis in his mouth, so what happened next was worse then anything else. It was horrible. Edward(!) and Bella walked in through Charlie's bedroom door, and were standing there with twin masks of horror on their faces, even though I knew they were for completely different reasons.

Suddenly, Edward's shock turned in to white hot fury and betrayal, and he stepped forward and yelled," How could you do this to me Jacob? We were going so well, and now, you're cheating on me with a man that is old enough to be your dad! We're through!"

"What? You two were together?" Came Charlie's and Bella's voices, almost in unison, Charlie looking sad and disappointed, and Bella just had even more shock on her face. I couldn't make my mouth move; instead I grabbed my clothes, and ran out of the house as quick as I could (which was pretty fast, considering the andrenaline rush I'd been having for the past-I looked at my phone and was quite shocked at how long I'd been there-2 and a half hours. How would I explain that one to Billy? Oh god!

**Authers note: Well, you may kill us for turning Jacob gay, but we thought that you need something different, but still fun. This is not the last chapter, so everything could change in the next few, and we don't know as we havn't made it yet :) We hope you enjoyed the story so far, and please review and suggest improvements, thanks for reading :D**


End file.
